Timeless
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Through the power of Calypso, Will and Elizabeth are separated for unknown reasons. He believes her to be dead and she is cursed for many years. Will they ever be able to find each other again? Complete
1. Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The first chapter of my next story. Enjoy.

* * *

"Come on Mrs. Turner, you need to push. We need to get that child out," the midwife said. 

Elizabeth Turner was a very strong woman...of course she was strong; she was the Pirate King! Childbirth and being over a month early however... Elizabeth pushed again with all her might.

"Just one more Miss, one more."

Elizabeth wanted to scream out in frustration; almost 17 hours had gone by. She pushed and it was finally finished.

"Oh dear," the midwife said with a sigh and a frown.

Why hadn't Elizabeth heard the first cries of her child yet? "What's wrong?" she asked suddenly very awake.

"I'm very sorry ma'am, tis a stillborn."

Stillborn. The words went into her ear and yet she could not comprehend them. The very product of hers and Will's love. It was not possible!

**

* * *

**Elizabeth cried long into the night. Why was this happening? She had been married to Will for what seemed like one glorious hour. Then that blasted Jones took him from her. Then all it took was one act of kindness on Jack Sparrow's part and nothing would be the same. Will now had to sail the seas of the undead for the next ten years. And now Elizabeth had to go through that time alone. 

She had stopped crying because the tears had run out. She stared at the wall of her bedroom.

Suddenly, she heard movement from behind her where the door was. Elizabeth knew it could only be trouble so she reached under her bed and grabbed her sword. The person moved closer and closer to her. In one swift motion, she pulled it out and held it in front of her.

"Good evenin' Mrs. Turn-ah."

"Tia, I mean Calypso?" she said putting the sword down.

The being, now in her human form, gave a smile that hid the truth as to why she had come. "I felt you pain calling to me. Tell me chil'."

Fresh tears began to obscure her vision. "I was with child; Will's child. The child we made with our love and sh-she didn't make it to see the light of day." She continued to cry into her hands until she felt the other woman begin to hug her and rub her back.

"Dere, dere. Come, we go for a walk."

Elizabeth nodded and together the two of them went on a quiet walk on the beach.

**

* * *

**It was still very late. Elizabeth had paused and looked up at the moonlit sky. "When Will and I were first to be married, before Beckett arrested us, we would every week look up at the stars together and comment on constellations and so forth." 

"You will do dat again someday. Are you keeping him heart safe?"

"Yes, it is safely hidden in my home."

"Where?"

Elizabeth looked curiously at the woman. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Curious," was all she said with a grin.

"In my wardrobe. It was the only place where I had enough room to put it." She was still wary of the goddess.

"Are you hungry child?" Calypso asked taking an apple from her pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Elizabeth asked as it was handed to her.

"Magic. Go ahead; it is delicious."

Going against better judgment, Elizabeth did indeed take a bite. Almost instantly she felt herself fall forward into the water. Elizabeth sank and her legs began to tingle.

"You are cursed Mrs. Tur-nah," Calypso's voice said into her head "You are now of de sea, neva to leave her for de next 200 years. You have a touch of destiny about you."

"But what of Will?" Elizabeth asked.

She was given no response.

**

* * *

**2 Years later- 

"Alright men, just a bit closer."

Three people up ahead were floating in the sea of the dead. They were brought aboard before a man with a gentle smile.

"Gentlemen," he said "do any of you fear death?"

The three looked to each other and shook their heads.

"Then I shall take you all to the other side."

Will nodded to his crew and they went about making sure the three were alright as he walked into his cabin. It has now been two years since he began his duty. He'd done everything he was supposed to and then some. He was just sitting down at his desk to relax when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

It opened to reveal his father with a grim look on his face. "Will, you've gotta come out here," he said heavily.

"What's wrong?" Will asked alarmed.

"Just come."

Will exited the cabin to find his crew standing around something or indeed someone. "Calypso?"

"Capt'n Tur-nah," she said grinning.

He couldn't say a word. It was not her mere presence that bothered him; it was the chest that she held in her arms that did. "What's happened?" he asked alarmed.

"Your wife has passed on. She died in chil'birth."

"Elizabeth cannot be dead," he said coming forward and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Will," his father said urgently.

Yet the man did not let go. "You have the chest and my heart; tell me what happened," Will said practically in tears.

"I did not want to tell you dis but de chil'; he was not yours. Your wife only died a week ago."

"What is this absurdity," Bootstrap exclaimed.

"Wh-what?" Will asked slowly.

"Your wife had no means of profit and therefore had to use her body to gain it. Wit 'er last dying breat she may have named her child William but he is of no blood of your own."

"You are lying. Why would you say something like that?!" His eyes were flashing now.

"Because deep down you know it to be de truth."

With that said she dropped the chest on the deck and vanished without a trace. All was silent for a few moments. Bootstrap moved to lay a fatherly hand on Will's shoulder when the boy pushed past him, grabbed the chest and ran into his cabin and locked the door behind him.

**

* * *

**Will began to go lax with his duties. More souls had begun to come into the land of the dead but he refused them passage. His eyes had lost that familiar glow they once had. With everyday that went by that he did not help anyone was another day that the curse began anew. And when those first ten years were up and if his beloved he been able to set him free; all they'd find was a being lost to the sea who would only be able to spend his one day searching for someone to love in order for the curse to be lifted. But since he only loved one woman, then there was no hope for the curse to rise. 

On the 20th year of his banishment, a lone figure floated nearby. They had the face of a beautiful, young woman with long blonde hair. She sadly watched as the ship's captain returned once again to his post after having not found that special someone. She could not look any longer.

"I love you Will," she thought to herself. Turning, she swam away with only the flick of her mermaid's tail behind her.

* * *

Ooo, bad start for our two lovers. I tried really hard with the Tia speech pattern but it was hard. Next chapter will be up in the middle of the week after I post the last chapters of 120 Hours. Thanks for reading. 


	2. New Time, New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for reading the last chapter. Here's the next and there's a twist at the end ;-)

* * *

The day was June 26, 2000.

It was a very hot morning on the beach and no one was even there yet. However, there was one man who was taking an early morning run. Enjoying the sites.

It was he who first noticed her lying there unmoving. He ran to the girl's side. Noticing her lack of proper clothing, he took his shirt off to cover her. She gently began to stir and tried to get up but the man stopped her. "Easy there Miss."

The girl did not listen as she sat up and took one look at him before looking back out at the ocean. She then had an amazed expression on her face as she looked down at her legs and wiggled her toes.

"What is your name?" the man asked kindly.

The girl mouthed something but no words came out so she tried again. Still nothing.

"Can you spell it out then?" he then asked. She nodded and quickly scribbled her name on the sand.

ELIZABETH TURNER.

"Well Miss Turner," he said before she began to shake her head. MRS. she now wrote. "You're married?"

She nodded and he helped her up.

"My name is Peter and how about I take you to my place so you can wash up before we go to the police station."

She nodded yet again, this time in thanks before they began to walk.

"So you really can't say anything?" Peter asked.

Elizabeth shook her head with a frown on her face.

**

* * *

**When they got to the crosswalk, Elizabeth clutched his hand and looked fearfully at the cars as they drove past them. 

"You look like you've never seen a car before," Peter said with a laugh as he took her hand and led her across the street. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "Sorry if the place is a mess. My roommate is a bit of a pig,"

Peter said opening the door. Elizabeth walked in and took a look around.

"I don't happen to have any women's clothes lying around. My roommate might but I don't think I want to go into his room right now. I'll be right back; I'm just going to go next door for you to the store, alright?"

She nodded.

"I'll be right back then. Don't go anywhere."

**

* * *

**He locked the door behind him and Elizabeth sat down on the floor. 

So it's really been 200 years then. My how time flies, she thought to herself. The world seemed much stranger now then it had before. Those big metal things, cars the man had called them, seemed to bring people from place to place instead of horses and carriages.

There were also very few people out and about but from what she'd seen styles of dress had vastly changed since the day she disappeared.

Across the room she saw something hanging from the wall. It was a calendar and from what she saw it read the years was 2000.

The door opened and Peter stood there with a bag in hand. "Sorry I took so long but I wasn't sure of what you'd like," he said handing it to her. "Bathroom is straight ahead."

Elizabeth nodded in thanks again and went inside. From out of the bag she removed a sundress, some undergarments and a pair of sandals. Putting it all on she turned to look at herself in the mirror. My God, just look at my hair, she thought to herself as she grabbed a brush.

"Much better," Peter said as she walked out. She took the arm he offered and together they went outside.

**

* * *

**Peter and Elizabeth were now sitting at a table outside having a light lunch. The police had said that they would look into their missing person's reports for anyone who may have matched her description. 

"Are you hungry; you've hardly even touched your food at all," Peter said worried.

Elizabeth nodded (upset for having worried the nice man) and took another bite out of her, what was it called? Hamburger? It wasn't really that bad.

Peter looked down at his watch and sighed. "We have to head back. I've got to get to work soon."

He paid for their meal and they walked back to his place. This time though there was a big, black truck parked out front.

"Looks like Jack's home," he muttered.

Jack? It couldn't be. It was merely a coincidence since Jack would probably be dead by now.

"Sparrow, get your ass out here. We've got a guest."

A descendent then, Elizabeth thought.

"Jus' a second."

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. There was no denying that distinctive voice. But how? The man exited a room on the far right and the two just stared at each other.

"Elizabeth?" he choked out.

* * *

What? Jack! What? I really hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter should be up around the weekend. 


	3. Jack's Back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Enjoy the new chpater.

* * *

"You two know each other?" Peter asked.

"We've crossed paths once or twice," Jack said without a grin.

"Good then. I'll leave you with her and you can catch up."

Peter gave Elizabeth a quick kiss on the cheek before running out the door again.

Jack just started at the girl as though he could not believe his eyes. He stared at her without really seeing her at all. Elizabeth wanted to break the silence but was of course unable to.

"Are you a descendent or somehow miraculously really her?" he asked crossing his arms against his chest.

She wasn't sure how to respond without saying anything so she crossed the room and put a hand on his arm. Elizabeth showed him the scar on her palm that had never healed. It was all the proof he needed.

"You, love, are in a right bit of trouble," he said sitting on the couch.

Elizabeth sat in the chair next to it and nodded.

"What happened, love? I thought you loved him?"

She looked confused.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment before motioning that she needed paper.

"You need to write it down?"

No I need it to make myself a pretty hat you idiot, she thought before hitting him.

"Alright, I've got it," he said.

Jack got up and got her some paper and a pen. She got to work and wrote down everything from the beginning to early that morning.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth paced around the room as Jack read. When he finally finished she turned to look at him. 

"So Calypso is to blame for everything wrong in your life and Will's?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"And why should I believe you?" Jack now asked.

In response to his question, Elizabeth put her hand over her heart. Because I love Will and nothing will ever separate us again.

"I believe you love. I believe you. This (he motioned to the paper) explains a lot."

She grabbed a clean piece of paper along with the pen and wrote some more. What about Will?

He read it and his eyes became dark. "Are you sure you really want to know?"

She nodded.

"Will and his crew have sort of gone... lax. They'll do the duty they are supposed to but William seems to have lost his glow. He's not the same since he thought you died."

Elizabeth then held up her hands indicating 10.

"Yes, every ten years the lad still does come ashore looking exactly the same as when he left. Unfortunately nothing comes from it and at the end of the time he always goes back to the ship. Apparently about 100 years ago Calypso took some pity on him. She made it so that he could have a week instead of just one day."

Elizabeth nodded; this was all news to her. Now she pointed to Jack himself.

"Found the fountain," was all he said on the matter.

Elizabeth sighed and leaned her back against the couch. She crossed her arms and tears silently came down her cheeks.

Jack sat on her side and gave her a gentle hug before standing up. "I know exactly what you need."

He went into the kitchen and into the refrigerator. Jack then pulled out two bottles of beer and handed her one.

"To life," she mouthed.

"To never dying alone on a godforsaken beach," he said back.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. The next chapter should be up Sunday afternoon or evening. Next chapter: The Return of Will :-) 


	4. The Return of Will Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks again for reviewing. You don't know how happy that makes me. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Time went by and Peter and Jack allowed Elizabeth to live with them for now. The police had found nothing on her identity so that was pretty much a good thing. Also the doctors had determined that she had no voice because of lack of use. It would return eventually with time. Elizabeth slowly adapted to living in this century.

It was a Monday morning and Elizabeth was reading through the morning paper and sipping a cup of tea. Jack came into the room then and put on the television. She gave him an annoyed look and continued her reading as the news came on.

"All beaches will remain closed for today due to bad surf," the newscaster said.

"At this rate I'll be out of me job," Jack said finally turning the box off. He had one of those places where people rented boats for the afternoon.

Unfortunately neither one of them noticed what the date was...

**

* * *

**"Captain Turner, we've got your boat ready," a crew member said. 

"Thank you Thomas. I'll see you next Sunday."

The man climbed into the tiny boat and rowed himself to shore. It was that time again. When his boat arrived he quickly hid it and walked around the beach where he found himself. The place was deserted. There had not been one boat on the sea and now the very beach had no one as well. He knew why they weren't there. The waves were absolutely horrible. They were reading his mood just like always.

Will hadn't noticed where he was going until he walked into the side of the building. He sighed as he continued on his way. This beach town was just like all the others he'd visit every ten years. Yet his youthful face always remained the same though it seemed to be set in a permanent frown. Always his brown hair was tied back in the same blue bandana. His clothing on the other hand had become a bit more modern. Will had discovered a hundred or so years ago that the style of dress seemed to change every time he returned. Therefore, naturally, if Will wanted to gain their trust at sea then he could adapt as well. That was why he was wearing a nice blue shirt (that showed off his body), jeans and his boots that he'd never get rid of. The clothes he had found in a crate on a sinking vessel.

A certain scent caught his attention. Food. It had seemed like ages since he'd last eaten.

Being immortal he really didn't have a need for food and drink but when you're caught off guard... Making sure he had enough money, which was necessary as well, Will decided to start off his week right.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth had gotten a bit tired of being around the house so she decided to take a walk. She was half way down the street when someone was calling her name. Elizabeth turned her head and proceeded to roll her eyes. Just the man she was trying to avoid. 

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked mockingly serious. She motioned up the road and continued walking.

On his own Jack decided to join her but took pity and chose not to say a word. Jack walked on the side of the buildings while Elizabeth walked by the beach. He looked into a restaurant and stopped short.

Elizabeth continued but stopped when she didn't hear him beside her. She walked over to him and looked in as well.

She blinked once; then twice. It couldn't be! Panic overtook her.

She pulled Jack's arm and they were out of eyeshot.

"Love, you've got to go back to the house. Savvy?"

A part of Elizabeth wanted to protest. William Turner was the man she loved; why couldn't she go near him? Because he believed her to be unfaithful. Believed her to be dead. She had to get out of there and quickly.

"What about you?" she mouthed.

"I'll distract him. Now go."

Elizabeth touched his arm in thanks and ran away.

Jack looked into a nearby window. He knew that Elizabeth wanted William back just as much as he wanted her. It was going to take a lot but if he tried hard enough then everything would work out. After all, he wasn't the immortal Captain Jack Sparrow for nothing. Adjusting his shirt one last time, Jack sighed and decided to take the plunge.

* * *

You didn't actually think they'd be meeting so soon did you? Where's the story in that? Thanks for reading. Have a great day :-) 


	5. The Return of Will Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I loved you all so much and since I probably wouldn't be able to update again till Thursday due to homework (ewww) here's part two. Enjoy.

* * *

Will had never tasted something so wonderful in his life. It had seriously been about twenty years since his last meal. Yet those pancakes and bacon along with some orange juice really hit the spot.

When he was finished, he was almost sad they were gone. He called the waitress to him the check while simultaneously taking out his wallet. "I'd like the bill please Miss."

"It's already been paid for sir. Have a nice day."

Obviously confused he stood up and looked around. There he was, right outside, waving.

**

* * *

**Will exited the building and walked up to him. "What's it been now? Fifty years or so?" Will asked. 

"Actually, more like seventy five but who's counting, eh," Jack said extending his hand.

Will shook it but didn't smile. "It's nice to see you again Jack."

"You too...whelp."

Will rolled his eyes and the two men began to walk. "Keeping busy?" Will asked.

"I own and run my own boat rental service. Of course the waves have been acting up recently. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Why ask me?" Will asked slyly and looking at his fingernails.

"Because you are the bloody sea."

"And you want to join me, that's it?"

"God no."

Will smirked and Jack could barely hold back a laugh. "That was vaguely familiar," he commented.

Suddenly Will frowned again. Seeing Jack again was bringing back all those bad memories.

Jack noticed. "I'd invite you back to my place but I fear that with you in the house there won't be enough room for the rest of us."

"No, it's alright Jack. I'm staying in a hotel. I don't mind."

Jack then frowned. "For only coming ashore once every ten years, you do pick up the lingo quickly."

They stopped at the end of a street.

"If you go up this street and turn left there's a cheap motel you can stay at," Jack said pointing.

Will nodded. "And for one that isn't run down and crappy?"

"Turn right instead."

"Thank you. Maybe I'll see you later," Will said.

"Maybe."

They shook hands again and parted ways.

**

* * *

**Jack had barely gotten his key out of his pocket when the door opened. Elizabeth pulled him inside and sat him on the couch next to her. "Easy love, easy." 

She motioned for him to speak but he shrugged. "We didn't really talk much to tell you the truth. Just gave him directions to a hotel and we parted."

"Which one?" she mouthed.

"The one at the other end of town. Why?"

She made a noncommittal motion and turned on the TV.

**

* * *

**People were out dancing. Others were just having dinner. Yet Will Turner was sitting in his dark hotel room in a chair looking outside. 

The moon was full that night and he could see all the stars. Where had the time gone? How could it be so long ago that he was born? Hell, how could it be so long ago that he died? The world moved onward though. Still turning. Still changing. Nothing was or ever would be the same again.

A very familiar face, smiling and laughing, suddenly appeared before him. "Elizabeth," he whispered reaching out the window. He had forgiven her ages ago. Why should one act cause him to forget the years he'd loved her from afar. And still so to this day.

He heard movement coming from his closed door. It almost sounded like knocking.

"Hello?" he called out standing up.

There was no answer and the noise was gone. He opened the door and looked back and forth down the hallway.

"No one's here?"

He then looked down. It was a bottle and there seemed to be a rolled up piece of paper inside. He bent over and picked it up. Will reentered his room, turned the light on and sat in his chair. He pulled the piece of paper out and read the small message.

_She misses you. _

"Who could it possibly be from?" he asked himself.

He examined the note for a bit longer before sighing and stepping out on the balcony into the night. There was only one who he could think of.

But Calypso said Elizabeth had died ages ago.

Right?

**

* * *

**Out on the street, a lone female figure stared up at the man who was thinking. Her beloved. 

"I love you Will," she whispered before blowing a kiss into the wind.

Will suddenly felt a need to touch his cheek. And he smiled for the first time, truly, in ages. His eyes were full of hope.

"Good night Elizabeth. I love you," he whispered before going back inside.

* * *

Like I said, next chapter should be up around Thursday morning. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Fight in the Nightclub

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I'm glad you guys are liking the story. I had some free time so here's the next chapter. Enjoy. :-)

* * *

Stepping out of the salon, Elizabeth looked at her reflection again in the nearest window. Gone were the long blonde locks she once had. She had them cut her hair almost to her shoulders and even more surprisingly dye it brown. 

A new look for the new me, she thought before stepping away.

**

* * *

**It had been three days since Will received that message. He still couldn't make heads or tails of it so he just let it be. He couldn't sleep so he felt like taking a stroll around town. Looking up he found himself outside of a building with blaring music. Shrugging he decided to go inside.**

* * *

**Men and women were doing what Will assumed to be dancing while others were sitting around drinking alcohol and talking. Noticing an empty bar stool, he decided to get a drink. "One please," he said to the bartender. 

The man honored his request and before he knew it he had a cold beer in front of him. It was pretty dark in the room except for the few lights where the DJ was blasting music.

Suddenly there was a commotion on the floor. Two men were fighting. All of the people's heads were blocking him so Will stood on the stool to get a better look. They were fighting over a girl.

"You keep your hands off of her!" one shouted.

"And if I don't?" the other asked.

The poor girl was caught in between as the first speaker pulled something out of his pocket. It was a gun.

"Get down!" someone shouted as the music went off.

Ever the chivalrous one, Will jumped down from where he was standing to stop them. Unfortunately the man turned then, aimed and fired hitting Will squarely in the chest. The force of the blast knocked him off his feet and he went down and blacked out.

**

* * *

**The next thing Will heard were sirens. Assuming that they were going to bring him to the hospital, he opened his eyes and found himself back in his hotel room. 

"How did I get back here?" he asked himself looking around.

The sirens had actually come from the TV which was showing some sort of police drama. He turned to the clock and it read 3:00 am in bold red letters. Will looked to where the bullet had entered and sighed before dropping his head to the pillow once again.

**

* * *

****3 hours earlier-**

Jack heard the gun shot and Elizabeth jumped up at their table.

"Someone's been shot," the man at the table next to them said.

Everyone moved in and Elizabeth managed to get to the center. "Will," she whispered.

Jack pushed his way through. "Alright, nothing to see here folks."

"Is he..." someone asked.

"Like I said, nothing to see," Jack said pulling Will to his feet.

He held onto one arm and Elizabeth held onto the other as they dragged him outside.

"I thought he was immortal," she said grateful that her voice had finally returned. They stopped in an alley and rested.

"He is but for some reason his body needs time to reboot itself unlike Jones'."

Once Jack caught his breath the continued on their way.

**

* * *

**Miraculously they didn't run into anyone. Jack fished around in Will's pocket till he found the key before letting them inside. The room looked completely untouched. 

They laid Will on the bed and Elizabeth turned the light on and pulled up a chair beside him. Jack put the TV on but Elizabeth just couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Her Will. The one man she would ever love. He was finally close enough to touch.

She gently put her hand to the side of his face and smiled with tears in her eyes. There had to be something she could do to let him know. Her eyes scanned the room.

She made sure Jack was distracted before getting the paper and writing down her short message. She folded it and put it in the envelope before writing his name on the front and putting it by the lamp.

"I think it's about time we left," Jack said standing and stretching.

Elizabeth nodded and turned the light off. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night Will."

**

* * *

**

**Present -**

Will turned the bedside lamp on and there was an envelope bearing his name. Confused he opened it and read.

_I love you._

_-E_

She had been there. She left him a message. She was alive and Will desperately needed to find her.

* * *

I just had Will pass out so they could bring him home, whether you believe it or not. And Will knows she lived :-) Next chapter is the search. It should be up whenever I can update. Thanks for reading. 


	7. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Yay, two days in a row. It doesn't get much better than that. So, here you go. Let's get to the good stuff. Enjoy.

* * *

He started off in the library. Will found a nice person who would help him in his search on the internet for information since had absolutely no idea how the internet even worked.

"Who was it you said you were looking for?" the person at the computer asked again.

"Elizabeth Turner," Will said again.

The two were silent for a few more minutes. The only sound there was, was the typing of keys, mouse clicking and Will's nervous foot tapping.

"Well, it says here in a newspaper from about a month ago that some woman went to the police station to file a report. You might be able to find something there."

"Alright, can you give me directions then?"

The man quickly wrote them down and Will thanked him. "Good luck dude," the man said before Will ran off.

**

* * *

**"Elizabeth Turner you say," the officer behind the desk asked. 

"Yes, that's her name," Will answered getting a little annoyed.

"Well, why don't you take a seat and I'll get someone to assist you."

Will nodded and went to the small waiting area. Before he knew it, a young female policewoman came over to him.

"You're the one here about the missing woman; follow me please." She led him to her desk around the back. "I'm in charge of the lost persons division and I'm going to have to ask you a few questions," she said pulling out a form and pen. "What's this person's name and what is your relation to them?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Turner. She's my wife."

"Your wife? You're pretty young yourself. How old is she?"

"Early twenties with blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes."

The woman nodded with a slight smirk on her face. She got a bit more information before she was finished. "If you'll just wait outside for a bit Mr. Turner while I put this all into the computer. We should have your wife in a matter of minutes."

So Will went back to the waiting room. And waited. And waited.

"Mr. Turner?"

Will looked up from the magazine he'd been reading to the officer's smiling face.

"We found her."

**

* * *

**Will looked from the piece of paper in his hand to the building that stood before him. This was it; the moment of truth. Supposedly inside of this building was his Elizabeth. 

Each step forward seemed to simultaneously take a million years and take a weight of 100 lbs to move forward.

Before he knew it, he was at the door. Will reached out a hand to knock when it flew open revealing an elder man in his late 50s.

"And I should be back in an hour or two," he said into his cellular phone. The man then jumped when he saw Will in front of him. "How may I help you?" he asked.

"Good afternoon sir. I am looking for someone and the police station said she would be here. Is this where I can find Elizabeth Turner?"

"Yes but unfortunately she's not in at the moment. She and my roommate went out onto one of his ships for the afternoon."

"What's the place called?"

"Sparrow Boat Rentals."

"Thank you and where would that be exactly?"

**

* * *

**"Come on Elizabeth, you'll love it. Being on open water again." 

"Alright, I'm coming. Hold on."

Elizabeth jumped into the boat wearing the bathing suit she got earlier in the day. It was a two piece and she felt slightly embarrassed to be wearing such a risqué thing.

"Now don't worry about a thing. I'll keep you nice and safe."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the comment; she'd probably be keeping him safe. Jack got the motor running and they were off.

"Elizabeth!"

She looked over at Jack. "Did you hear that?"

Jack looked over to the dock and just had to smirk. "I think someone's looking for you."

Elizabeth now looked as Will jumped into the water and a moment later was climbing into the ship. "Will," she whispered.

Will, who was already dry, just stared at her. He had no words for what he was thinking.

Elizabeth couldn't believe he was standing right in front of her. The man she loved and would always love.

Will raised a hand and for one stupid moment she believed he would strike her. Instead he pulled her closer to him and they kissed.

Jack rolled his eyes in a good natured way as the boat continued to sail forward out to sea.

* * *

Okay now, say it with me: Squeee. :-) Don't you love how everyone was so excited for Will. The next update will be around Saturday so stay tuned. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the Willabeth fluff. :-)

* * *

When they finally broke apart, Elizabeth had a big grin on her face.

Will seemed slightly confused but she didn't notice that as she wrapped her arms around his neck wanting to kiss him again. He pushed her arms away and got a good, long look at her face.

"Elizabeth," he whispered as though still unsure it was her.

The smile melted off her face. "It's me Will," she said quietly.

Will still shook his head however. "Can't be you. My Elizabeth died."

"Who told you that?" she asked but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Elizabeth is dead. She died in childbirth. She had a boy that she named William but she told me he wasn't mine. The boy lived but she died."

"That's not true Will," she said between the tears "I had a little girl but she didn't make it. Who told you these things?"

"Calypso," he whispered still not looking at her.

Elizabeth's face went from sad to worried to angry in ten seconds.

Jack stopped the boat and came over to them. "You didn't tell me that _she_ told you those things," he said.

"Well it's not bloody true I'll tell you that. That that bloody sea hag. And she made you think...And...Ugh," Elizabeth said raising her hands to the heavens and collapsing into a nearby chair silently crying angry tears.

**

* * *

**Jack stared at Will as the boy's face softened. 

Will had only seen Elizabeth cry four times in his life: when they were playing at a younger age and she tripped and sprained her ankle, when she had sent Jack to his death and they sat in _her_ shack, when Davy Jones had stabbed him and when they had to be separated so he could do his duties. This was now the third time that something happened between the two of them that caused her pain.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth felt someone's hand clasp her own. She looked up, her face red and wet with tears, into Will's beautiful brown eyes. 

"It really is you," he whispered with tears in his eyes as well.

She nodded and sniffled before jumping into his arms.

"You changed your hair," he said with a light laugh.

Elizabeth stifled a laugh as well. "I needed a new look. You haven't changed at all though."

The smile which had been on his lips went away in a second. "Some changes can't be seen with the naked eye."

Elizabeth was confused by his words but didn't voice them at the moment. Instead she squeezed his hand and looked at him hungrily. "How about if I show you the below deck," she said.

Will began to get a bit warm around the collar as he nodded. Ever the gentleman he let her go first not letting go of her hand.

Jack turned and went back to the wheel.

"Will," he heard her squeal.

He turned back to see Will's hand on her behind.

"God I've missed you," he said as the disappeared below.

**

* * *

**A few hours later the two of them lay side by side on a bed beneath a blanket. Both of them were looking at the ceiling lost in their thoughts. 

Will blinked twice before turning to look at her. "Where did you go then?"

"That same night after I had the baby, Calypso came to where I was staying. She offered me words of comfort before we went out for a walk. We walked mostly in silence until she began to ask me such things as where I had hidden your heart and so forth. I thought nothing of it at the time. Then she offered me an apple. I hadn't eaten anything all day so I took it. I fell into the sea Will. The apple changed me. I have no clue why but it turned me into a mermaid."

"A mermaid," he repeated amazed.

"Yes, you know with the fin. Anyway I was cursed to be a part of the sea for 200 years."

"I'm shocked you were able to live so long and then once it ended you still managed to look the same."

"It's a very strange and true tale I assure you."

Will didn't say anything more on the matter as he stood up and began to get dressed.

"I saw you once," Elizabeth suddenly said.

Will slowly turned his head.

"I know you didn't look like yourself. I was at a distance floating nearby but I know what I saw."

"And what did you see?"

"A man lost to the sea."

Will grabbed the rest of his things and went above to where Jack was still standing. "Jack," Will said trying to get his attention while putting his shirt on.

"Aye?"

"Want to help me plot revenge?"

"On who?"

"Calypso."

"Sure, I thought you'd never ask."

"Me too."

The men turned to find a clothed Elizabeth making her way towards them.

"Ah, the dream team; back together again," Jack said.

Elizabeth smirked and Will nodded.

"And this time everything will turn out alright."

* * *

Hope you liked it. There are only four chapters left and more twists and turns along the way. Thank you all for reading. 


	9. Happiness and Sadness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This chapter is really going to anger you probably. Sorry. I decided to update today and tomorrow as well. Enjoy.

* * *

Early the next morning, Elizabeth heard something tapping on her window. When she got to it, she discovered that it was Will throwing pebbles at it. 

"What a wonderful way to wake up," she said leaning outside.

"Good Morning Beautiful, can I come in?"

"It's may I come in and I'll be right down."

She shut her window with a bang and ran down the stairs past Peter who was in the kitchen. She threw open the door and there he was. "So yesterday wasn't a dream," she whispered before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Someone suddenly coughed from behind. They turned to find it was in fact Peter and he was sternly looking at Will.

Will blushed slightly and extended his hand. "I'm sorry about not properly introducing myself yesterday. I'm Will Turner, Elizabeth's husband."

"Peter Johnson," he said shaking it. He stepped aside and allowed them to step into the small house. First though Peter knocked loudly on a closed door to his right. "Sparrow get your ass out of bed. Breakfast."

**

* * *

**The four of them were all sitting quietly around the table. 

Elizabeth was munching on some toast while the men all had a bowl of cereal in front of them. Jack's head kept bobbing up and down as he was still half asleep while the mighty Immortal Captain of the Flying Dutchman was being stared down by a retired Navy Seal.

"So William," Peter asked after he got Will's attention. His head snapped to and he politely nodded. "How long have you known Elizabeth? I mean you're both so young. How did you meet?"

"Uhhh..."

Jack finally seemed wide awake and looked interested in their answer as well.

"We met when we were twelve," Elizabeth quickly responded "at camp."

"That's right; at camp. I was almost drowning in the river and she saved me with her boat."

"Oh, but what made you decide to get married. I mean I don't think it would be easy for me to let go of my daughter at twenty."

"Well, we love each other," Will said.

"And there's no one or nothing that will ever keep us apart again," Elizabeth said without elaboration.

"Where did you get married?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked annoyed.

"Curious," he said with a wink.

Peter gave them his undivided attention so they knew they had to answer.

"Well, you see..." she began.

Yet Will had the perfect answer that needed no explanation. "Vegas. Good old Las Vegas. You know that whatever happens there stays there."

Elizabeth, having never heard of the place, just smiled and nodded before kissing Will on the cheek in thanks.

"What about you sir? I would like to know a bit more about the man who found and took care of my wife since I've been gone."

Peter slowly broke out into a grin; they were winning him over.

**

* * *

**"You two have fun then," Peter said waving to them from the door. 

The two smiled as they slowly walked down the street hand in hand.

"A part of me thought he'd try to worm his way into coming with us," Will said.

"Oh come on Will, he cares about my well being."

"Well I care about it too."

Elizabeth looked into his face and smiled as they continued walking.

**

* * *

**Before they knew it they were at the docks at dusk. The day just seemed to fly away from them as they went from the park to the beach to a restaurant and now it was almost over. 

Will decided that now would be the best time to tell her before it happened. "Elizabeth, there's something I really need to tell you."

"Just one minute Will, Jack's coming."

The sun was beginning to set and Will felt that familiar stabbing feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Elizabeth," he grunted out before clutching himself and falling forward.

"Will, what's wrong," she asked.

Jack ran and leaned over him as well. "William, speak to us lad."

As the sun sank lower on the horizon, Will continued to look like he was in pain. And when the sun was gone and the sky was still lightly red and pink he changed. His skin became bluish green and scaly, his hair became seaweed, fins suddenly appeared from out of his wrists and Will's beautiful brown eyes became completely black.

**

* * *

**No one said anything for a few minutes when Will stood up and faced away from them and out to sea. 

"How long?"

He heard Elizabeth ask the question but refused to answer to her face.

"Since Calypso told me you had died. Can you forgive me for becoming _this_?"

She was about to respond when she heard lapping waves. Looking over Will's shoulder Jack saw a small rowboat arriving.

"Son, ready?"

"Yes Father," Will said to the person in the boat before finally turned to Elizabeth and looking her straight in the eyes "and I'm bringing some people with me."

**

* * *

**When the boat arrived at the dock and Will tied it to prevent it from leaving they all came aboard one at a time. 

"Evening Bootstrap, lovely night for a boat ride," Jack said.

"Sparrow, it's been too long," Bill said extending his hand.

Elizabeth stepped in after Will and Bootstrap stood completely still.

"It's really her Father. Let's move and I'll explain."

* * *

Sneaky aren't I. Yeah so he does look like fish man. Check out my profile for the pic that I drew inspiration from. Another update coming tomorrow. Thanks for reading and again it's for the good of the story. Just know that happy endings are a specialty of mine. 


	10. Will Explains Why

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for reviewing. Fairly short chapter here, sorry. Enjoy.

* * *

Not long afterward they arrived at the Dutchman.

Elizabeth's hand was tightly clenched in Will's and he allowed her to get onto the ship before him. The order went Bootstrap, Jack, Elizabeth and finally Will.

"Shall we go under Captain," some of the crew asked.

"Not just yet," Will said raising a hand for everyone to be silent.

Elizabeth got a good look at everyone. They all looked a bit like they had the last time she saw them except that they weren't as bad. They might've had some shells and so forth on them but at least they seemed to have their minds this time.

**

* * *

**"Men, we've got ourselves a new mission." Now he officially had everyone's undivided attention. "Many years ago I was wronged by someone I'd trusted. I believe you've all heard of Calypso." 

The men all nodded and muttered so he continued. "Well, _Calypso_ told me my wife had died and even went as far as to say that my wife had been unfaithful. Now though, I finally know the truth," Will said turning to Elizabeth. She came forward and locked hands with him.

Elizabeth really needed to get the whole truth out of him. If he was still doing his duty then why had the curse affected him so?

While she had been having those thoughts, Will had finished giving his speech and the men went about their ship business as usual.

"We need to talk," she said pulling his arm and dragging him away.

**

* * *

**She had brought the both of them into the large room that still held Jones' magnificent organ. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Will asked putting his hands into his pockets.

"Oh gee, let me think could it be the fact that you're kind of the new Davy Jones?" she said sarcastically.

"Elizabeth, let me explain."

He took her hand into his and she looked into his eyes.

"When I'd thought you'd died, I wanted to die as well. Calypso gave me my heart back and a day later I disposed of it. Threw it into the sea. I would've stabbed it myself if I was sure I'd die. Elizabeth, you are my very heart and soul. The reason I still exist. We are one."

Both Will and Elizabeth were now in tears.

"And now that I know you're alive, I have a better chance of living again."

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him.

This was where they truly belonged. Together.

* * *

Thanks for reading. An update will come later this week or either tomorrow or Tuesday (college fall break rocks). 


	11. Endgame Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

And now for the exciting two part finale starting now. Enjoy.

* * *

They sailed on and on for days. Without going below, the crew was again not doing the duty they were supposed to but they didn't care. 

If something upset their Captain then they would stop at nothing until everything was alright in the end. Also, they liked Will better than Davy so it was easy to follow him. The crew worked hard and surprisingly Jack helped them. He had opted to wear his modern clothes but kept a sword at his side at all times. You never knew when you might need a weapon. Though he was still a Captain at heart (and never stopped telling anyone there the same) Will was captain of this vessel and he wasn't going to let anything stop the boy from achieving that which was supposed to be his.

"Where exactly is it that we're going anyway whelp?" Jack asked. He loved it that he could still mock him even though Will was much, even more powerful.

"Well swab we're going to where we can find Calypso."

"And where might that be exactly?"

"You'll see Jack."

"Hey, what did you call me?"

"I didn't say anything," Will said with a smirk and walked away.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth was pulling her own weight as well. 

Since she was the wife of the Captain, the crew never questioned or second guessed her. She was a person to be admired for her heart since she survived for hundreds of years, as a mermaid no less, waiting for the day when she could maybe be with her husband again. And the crew loved the stories she had to tell about the sea and what was currently happening in the world that they were cut off from.

**

* * *

**"Captain, there's storm ahead," one of the crew members announced. 

Everyone who was there looked out on the horizon and saw a flash of lightning hit the sea.

"Alright crew, I think this might be it. Brace yourselves; we're going into the eye of the storm."

Everyone got to their positions and Elizabeth, Bootstrap and Jack went over to Will. They all looked at each other and then back at the approaching storm.

None knew if they'd make it; more or less Elizabeth. Unlike the others, she wasn't immortal. Mermaids were but now she was human again. She needed to be safest of all of them. They knew better to tell her to hide though.

She would hold her own in the impending fight and they would find some way to break the curse on Will and his crew.

**

* * *

**The storm raged all around them and the winds were fast and would've destroyed any ship in its path. 

But not every ship was the Flying Dutchman. The Dutchman sailed right to the center where it seemed like a void.

There was no rain or wind there and Will gave the command to drop anchor. Everyone looked around and expected the worst.

"Everyone, be prepared," Will said authoritatively.

All was silent and calm around them. Suddenly and out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning hit the deck where Jack had been standing moments before. More and more bolts came from the clouds and everyone jumped out of the way to avoid them. The ship was not damaged except for a few black spots on the wood.

A loud cackle filled the air and there, sitting on the railing, was Calypso herself.

"Bitch," Elizabeth said trying to make her way over to her. Bootstrap held her back but she struggled to get free.

"Why Calypso; why cause all of the pain and suffering," Bootstrap asked.

"Why you ask? Because, it be destiny," she said rising.

"Destiny my ass," Jack said.

Calypso walked right past him and all the others before stopping at Elizabeth. Bootstrap let go of her and the girl fell to the deck.

Calypso touched her face and smiled into her angry yet terrified face. "A touch of destiny," she said before stepping back and raising her arms.

A bolt of lightning suddenly shot down and was headed straight for Will.

"Will," Elizabeth shouted and pushed him out of the way before the lighting pierced right though her chest.

She collapsed on the deck and Will was at her side a moment later.

"Elizabeth," he whispered through his tears.

Calypso remained where she was and Jack grabbed the sword which was at his side and ran her through. The goddess fell on the deck and was not moving.

That wasn't right. Wasn't she supposed to be immortal?

"Will," Elizabeth whispered. Her breathing was irregular and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Turner, do you fear death?" Will asked through the tears.

Slowly, she nodded. "Yes; an eternity without you isn't worth being," she said.

Will began to kiss her then and something amazing happened.

* * *

Everytime Tia/Calypso says touch of destiny, it's kind of important. Cliffie. Is she going to live or die? Thanks for reading. The last chapter should be up tomorrow. 


	12. Endgame Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for reading the story. I'm glad so many of you liked it. Here's the final chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Elizabeth's body began to glow.

"What's happening?" Bootstrap asked in wonder.

Jack turned and Calypso was glowing as well.

Their bodies floated upward and suddenly, Calypso vanished in a shower of sparks and the storm around them disappeared.

"I don't know," he said.

Will suddenly felt his body tingling. He looked to see his skin and everything else about him turning back to normal. The crew was normal again now as well.

Elizabeth gently floated back onto the deck and opened her eyes taking deep gasping breaths. She looked at her husband and smiled. "You're you again," she said pulling him into a hug "It worked."

"What worked?" Will asked.

"Calypso; her powers were transferred...to me."

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

She nodded and had a big smile on her face. "_I_ am now the goddess of the sea."

"But, but how?"

"Is it not obvious," a voice boomed around them.

It was Calypso's voice.

"You, William Tur-nah, were always meant to be Captain of the Dutchman. Forever. You're beloved on the other hand was always meant to be by your side always. I have given up my powers so that you two could be together forever."

The voice disappeared and the two lovebirds looked at each other. The crew and Jack began to cheer and dance around the deck.

"Together," Will started.

"Forever," Elizabeth finished.

The two kissed and that caused everyone to cheer more.

"It's a beautiful sight," Bootstrap said.

"Why would she make them wait 200 years though?" Jack asked.

"Probably to make sure their love was true enough."

Jack just shrugged and the celebration continued.

"Alright men," Will said with his arm around his wife "below."

The crew got into their positions and the two walked over to Jack.

"Jack, you can come with us if you want to," Will asked.

"Are you sure you won't mind having me?"

Will nodded and extended his hand which Jack in turn shook. They were finally together again and nothing would ever separate them.

"Can I be Captain a few days a week?"

"We'll see Jack."

**

* * *

****10 years later -**

"See you all in a week," Will said to his crew.

The four of them sat in the longboat and the men rowed them to shore.

"Bloody horrible waves," Jack muttered looking at Elizabeth.

"Cramps," she muttered back.

"What're cramps Mommy?"

"I'll tell you when you're older Liam."

The four of them left and their son wasn't sure if he was ready to step on land yet.

"Come on son; it'll be alright," Will said.

He helped the boy out and he looked down at his feet and smiled.

"It feels weird that the ground isn't moving below me."

"You'll get used to it. Let's go."

And so the little family, and Jack, were back on land after a long time at sea. Even though it was only for a week, it's those sort of memories that last a lifetime.

"Can we go to an amusement park first?"

"As soon as we find a car. Unfortunately Uncle Jack has to drive us."

Jack stopped walking and stared at Will. "And what is so wrong with my driving?"

"You drive just like how you walk; drunk."

"Oh you've only been with me in a car once and that was eighty years ago."

"And that was once enough."

Elizabeth just smiled and laughed. They'll never grow up, she thought before taking her sons other hand. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

And there's the happy ending I promised. Did I do justice? I hope you liked it. Again thanks for reading. Later :-) 


End file.
